jumpinggroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor's Hammer
:This article is about the episode. For the eponymous object, see Thor's Hammer. "Thor's Hammer" is the fifth episode of Season One, and the fifth overall episode of The Jumping Ground. It first aired on February 25, 1998. Synopsis Whilst exploring Cimmeria, Rob and Puff are transported to a labyrinth where any Goa'uld, as well as their host, will die if they try to escape. The two nevertheless attempt to find a way out, but are found by an unwanted visitor. Meanwhile, Lance and Zowie use Kendra, a former Goa'uld host, to guide them to the labyrinth. Plot Through examining and comparing Norse mythology to that of the Egyptians, Lance theorizes that there may be another race of aliens who pose as gods, but are good gods, against the Goa'uld, and, thus, a potential ally. Lance believes that Thor was an alien, and his legendary weapon Thor's Hammer was an alien device that would be an invaluable weapon against the Goa'uld. This possibility is increased when Mr. Mandelson makes mention of a world that was banned by the Goa'uld (Cimmeria), which is represented by a hammer sign. The reason why is that any Jaffa or Goa'uld who goes there is never heard from again. Before departing, Mandelson gives SG-1 a box to show friendship to the good aliens they will encounter. SG-1 travels to Cimmeria, and, upon arrival, they encounter a group of people who laugh at them, and then begin chanting the name "Thor" as a giant stone hammer starts to charge. It scans each member of SG-1 with a beam of light, bypassing Lance, Zowie, Puff, Rob, Clyde and Tobias Wilson before it scans Rob with the device. When Puff tries to push him out of the way of the beam, both disappear, leaving Lance and Zowie by themselves. Puff and Rob appear inside a cave, where a recording by Thor (in the appearance of a viking) informs them that the Goa'uld in their abdominal cavities will die when they try to leave the cave, revealed to be a labyrinth. Meanwhile, Zowie and Lance, with help from Gairwyn, who came to see who had come through the Groundbridge, find a person who had once been in the labyrinth herself. The person, Kendra, was once a Goa'uld host, and so when her Goa'uld had visited the world before, she taunted the symbiote that Cimmeria was full of riches, she was taken to a cave, and, upon leaving, her controller was killed and she was freed. Inside the Labyrinth, Puff and Rob realize that they are not alone in the cave. They discover that an Unas, the first host race used by the Goa'uld, is alive in the cave, and he is a dangerous foe. They also discover a young Jaffa scout called Skipper, who had been left for dead 400 years ago by the Goa'uld. Since Skipper's Staff Weapon does not work inside the cave, he and Puff rely on bullets to try to kill the alien. Though this appears to kill the creature at first, it is unsuccessful. As Rob and Puff reach the exit of the cave, they discover that they were followed by the Unas, and, in order to kill it, Skipper is forced to push the creature into the door of the cave, killing its symbiote (and nearly killing Skipper's, too). Zowie, Lance and Kendra arrive soon afterwards, and in order for Puff and Rob to leave the cave, his staff weapon is taken outside the cave, then used to destroy the Thor's Hammer. Although, Thor's Hammer could have saved Skaara, Zowie relents to Puff's order in order to save Skipper. However, this also destroys Cimmeria's only defense against the Goa'uld with Lance reluctantly firing a shot from Skipper's staff weapon to destroy the defense, enabling Skipper who had been trapped to leave the Labrynth at last. Before SG-1 leaves the planet with Skipper, they leave the Sagan Institute Box made of a special alloy for Kendra to give to Thor if he ever returns to the planet, in hopes that they will be able to make contact with him at some point in the future. Category:The Jumping Ground Episodes Category:Season 1 (The Jumping Ground) Category:Episodes focusing on Rob Category:Episodes focusing on PuffPuff Category:Action-Packed Episodes Category:Episodes about race Category:Episodes involving homosexuality Category:Episodes focusing on Skipper